March 4
Events * AD 51 – Nero, later to become Roman emperor, is given the title princeps iuventutis (head of the youth). * 306 – Martyrdom of Saint Adrian of Nicomedia. * 852 – Croatian Knez Trpimir I issues a statute, a document with the first known written mention of the Croats name in Croatian sources. * 932 – Translation of the relics of martyr Wenceslaus I, Duke of Bohemia, Prince of the Czechs. *1152 – Frederick I Barbarossa is elected King of Germany. *1238 – The Battle of the Sit River is fought in the northern part of the present-day Yaroslavl Oblast of Russia between the Mongol hordes of Batu Khan and the Russians under Yuri II of Vladimir-Suzdal during the Mongol invasion of Rus'. *1351 – Ramathibodi becomes King of Siam. *1386 – Władysław II Jagiełło (Jogaila) is crowned King of Poland. *1461 – Wars of the Roses in England: Lancastrian King Henry VI is deposed by his House of York cousin, who then becomes King Edward IV. *1493 – Explorer Christopher Columbus arrives back in Lisbon, Portugal, aboard his ship Niña from his voyage to what is now The Bahamas and other islands in the Caribbean. *1519 – Hernán Cortés arrives in Mexico in search of the Aztec civilization and its wealth. *1628 – The Massachusetts Bay Colony is granted a Royal charter. *1665 – English King Charles II declares war on the Netherlands marking the start of the Second Anglo-Dutch War. *1675 – John Flamsteed is appointed the first Astronomer Royal of England. *1681 – Charles II grants a land charter to William Penn for the area that will later become Pennsylvania. *1776 – American Revolutionary War: The Continental Army fortifies Dorchester Heights with cannon, leading the British troops to abandon the Siege of Boston. *1789 – In New York City, the first Congress of the United States meets, putting the United States Constitution into effect. The United States Bill of Rights is written and proposed to Congress. *1790 – France is divided into 83 départements, cutting across the former provinces in an attempt to dislodge regional loyalties based on ownership of land by the nobility. *1791 – The Constitutional Act of 1791 is introduced by the British House of Commons in London which envisages the separation of Canada into Lower Canada (Quebec) and Upper Canada (Ontario). * 1791 – Vermont is admitted to the United States as the fourteenth state. *1794 – The 11th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution is passed by the U.S. Congress. *1797 – John Adams is inaugurated as the 2nd President of the United States of America, becoming the first President to begin his presidency on March 4. *1804 – Castle Hill Rebellion: Irish convicts rebel against British colonial authority in the Colony of New South Wales. *1813 – Cyril VI of Constantinople is elected Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople. *1814 – Americans defeat British forces at the Battle of Longwoods between London, Ontario and Thamesville, near present-day Wardsville, Ontario. *1837 – The city of Chicago is incorporated. *1848 – Carlo Alberto di Savoia signs the Statuto Albertino that will later represent the first constitution of the Regno d'Italia. *1861 – The first national flag of the Confederate States of America (the "Stars and Bars") is adopted. *1865 – The third and final national flag of the Confederate States of America is adopted by the Confederate Congress. *1882 – Britain's first electric trams run in east London. *1890 – The longest bridge in Great Britain, the Forth Bridge in Scotland, measuring long, is opened by the Prince of Wales, later King Edward VII. *1899 – Cyclone Mahina sweeps in north of Cooktown, Queensland, with a wave that reaches up to inland, killing over 300. *1908 – The Collinwood school fire, Collinwood near Cleveland, Ohio, kills 174 people. *1909 – U.S. President William Taft used what became known as a Saxbe fix, a mechanism to avoid the restriction of the U.S. Constitution's Ineligibility Clause, to appoint Philander C. Knox as U.S. Secretary of State *1913 – First Balkan War: The Greek army engages the Turks at Bizani, resulting in victory two days later. * 1913 – The United States Department of Labor is formed. *1917 – Jeannette Rankin of Montana becomes the first female member of the United States House of Representatives. *1933 – Frances Perkins becomes United States Secretary of Labor, the first female member of the United States Cabinet. * 1933 – The Parliament of Austria is suspended because of a quibble over procedure – Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss initiates an authoritarian rule by decree. *1941 – World War II: The United Kingdom launches Operation Claymore on the Lofoten Islands; the first large scale British Commando raid. *1943 – World War II: The Battle of the Bismarck Sea in the south-west Pacific comes to an end. *1944 – World War II: After the success of Big Week, the USAAF begins a daylight bombing campaign of Berlin. *1957 – The S&P 500 stock market index is introduced, replacing the S&P 90. *1960 – The French freighter La Coubre explodes in Havana, Cuba, killing 100. *1962 – A Caledonian Airways Douglas DC-7 crashes shortly after takeoff from Cameroon, killing 111 – the worst crash of a DC-7. *1966 – A Canadian Pacific Air Lines DC-8-43 explodes on landing at Tokyo International Airport, killing 64 people. *1970 – French submarine Eurydice explodes underwater, resulting in the loss of the entire 57-man crew. *1974 – People magazine is published for the first time in the United States as People Weekly. *1976 – The Northern Ireland Constitutional Convention is formally dissolved in Northern Ireland resulting in direct rule of Northern Ireland from London by the British parliament. *1977 – The 1977 Vrancea earthquake in eastern and southern Europe kills more than 1,500, mostly in Bucharest, Romania. *1980 – Nationalist leader Robert Mugabe wins a sweeping election victory to become Zimbabwe's first black prime minister. *1985 – The Food and Drug Administration approves a blood test for AIDS infection, used since then for screening all blood donations in the United States. *1986 – The Soviet Vega 1 begins returning images of Halley's Comet and the first images of its nucleus. *1996 – A derailed train in Weyauwega, Wisconsin (USA) causes the emergency evacuation of 2,300 people for 16 days. *1998 – Gay rights: Oncale v. Sundowner Offshore Services, Inc.: The Supreme Court of the United States rules that federal laws banning on-the-job sexual harassment also apply when both parties are the same sex. *2001 – BBC bombing: A massive car bomb explodes in front of the BBC Television Centre in London, seriously injuring one person; the attack was attributed to the Real IRA. *2002 – Afghanistan: Seven American Special Operations Forces soldiers and 200 Al-Qaeda Fighters are killed as American forces attempt to infiltrate the Shah-i-Kot Valley on a low-flying helicopter reconnaissance mission. *2009 – The International Criminal Court (ICC) issues an arrest warrant for Sudanese President Omar Hassan al-Bashir for war crimes and crimes against humanity in Darfur. Al-Bashir is the first sitting head of state to be indicted by the ICC since its establishment in 2002. *2012 – A series of explosions is reported at a munitions dump in Brazzaville, the capital of the Republic of the Congo, killing at least 250 people. *2015 – At least 34 miners die in a suspected gas explosion at the Zasyadko coal mine in the rebel-held Donetsk region of Ukraine. Births *895 – Liu Zhiyuan, founder of the short-lived Later Han dynasty (d. 948) *1188 – Blanche of Castile (d. 1252) *1394 – Prince Henry the Navigator, Portuguese patron of exploration (d. 1460) *1484 – George, Margrave of Brandenburg-Ansbach (d. 1543) *1492 – Francesco de Layolle, Italian organist and composer (d. 1540) *1602 – Kanō Tan'yū, Japanese painter (d. 1674) *1651 – John Somers, 1st Baron Somers, English lawyer, jurist, and politician, Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain (d. 1716) *1655 – Fra Galgario, Italian painter (d. 1743) *1665 – Philip Christoph von Königsmarck, Swedish soldier (d. 1694) *1678 – Antonio Vivaldi, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1741) *1702 – Jack Sheppard, English criminal (d. 1724) *1706 – Lauritz de Thurah, Danish architect, designed the Hermitage Hunting Lodge and Gammel Holtegård (d. 1759) *1715 – James Waldegrave, 2nd Earl Waldegrave, English historian and politician (d. 1763) *1719 – George Pigot, 1st Baron Pigot, English politician (d. 1777) *1729 – Anne d'Arpajon, French wife of Philippe de Noailles (d. 1794) *1745 – Charles Dibdin, English actor, playwright, and composer (d. 1814) * 1745 – Casimir Pulaski, Polish-American general (d. 1779) *1756 – Henry Raeburn, Scottish painter and educator (d. 1823) *1769 – Muhammad Ali of Egypt (d. 1849) *1770 – Joseph Jacotot, French philosopher and academic (d. 1840) *1778 – Robert Emmet, Irish commander (d. 1803) *1781 – Rebecca Gratz, American educator and philanthropist (d. 1869) *1782 – Johann Rudolf Wyss, Swiss philosopher, author, and academic (d. 1830) *1792 – Isaac Lea, American conchologist, geologist, and publisher (d. 1886) *1793 – Karl Lachmann, German philologist and critic (d. 1851) *1817 – Edwards Pierrepont, American lawyer and politician, 34th United States Attorney General (d. 1892) *1820 – Francesco Bentivegna, Italian rebel leader (d. 1856) *1822 – Jules Antoine Lissajous, French mathematician and academic (d. 1880) *1823 – George Caron, Canadian businessman and politician (d. 1902) *1826 – August Johann Gottfried Bielenstein, German linguist, ethnographer, and theologian (d. 1907) * 1826 – John Buford, American general (d. 1863) * 1826 – Elme Marie Caro, French philosopher and academic (d. 1887) * 1826 – Theodore Judah, American engineer, founded the Central Pacific Railroad (d. 1863) *1828 – Owen Wynne Jones, Welsh clergyman and poet (d. 1870) *1838 – Paul Lacôme, French pianist, cellist, and composer (d. 1920) *1847 – Carl Josef Bayer, Austrian chemist and academic (d. 1904) *1851 – Alexandros Papadiamantis, Greek author and poet (d. 1911) *1854 – Napier Shaw, English meteorologist and academic (d. 1945) *1856 – Alfred William Rich, English painter, author, and educator (d. 1921) *1861 – Arthur Cushman McGiffert, American theologian and author (d. 1933) *1862 – Jacob Robert Emden, Swiss astrophysicist and meteorologist (d. 1940) *1863 – R. I. Pocock, English zoologist and archaeologist (d. 1947) * 1863 – John Henry Wigmore, American academic and jurist (d. 1943) *1864 – David W. Taylor, American admiral, architect, and engineer (d. 1940) *1866 – Eugène Cosserat, French mathematician and astronomer (d. 1931) *1867 – Jacob L. Beilhart, American activist, founded the Spirit Fruit Society (d. 1908) *1870 – Thomas Sturge Moore, English author and poet (d. 1944) *1871 – Boris Galerkin, Russian mathematician and engineer (d. 1945) *1873 – Guy Wetmore Carryl, American journalist and poet (d. 1904) * 1873 – John H. Trumbull, American colonel and politician, 70th Governor of Connecticut (d. 1961) *1875 – Mihály Károlyi, Hungarian politician, President of the Hungary (d. 1955) * 1875 – Enrique Larreta, Argentinian historian and author (d. 1961) *1876 – Léon-Paul Fargue, French poet and author (d. 1947) * 1876 – Theodore Hardeen, Hungarian-American magician (d. 1945) *1877 – Alexander Goedicke, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1957) * 1877 – Fritz Graebner, German geographer and ethnologist (d. 1934) * 1877 – Garrett Morgan, African-American inventor (d. 1963) *1878 – Takeo Arishima, Japanese author and critic (d. 1923) * 1878 – Egbert Van Alstyne, American pianist and songwriter (d. 1951) *1879 – Bernhard Kellermann, German author and poet (d. 1951) *1880 – Channing Pollock, American playwright and critic (d. 1946) *1881 – Todor Aleksandrov, Bulgarian educator and activist (d. 1924) * 1881 – Thomas Sigismund Stribling, American lawyer and author (d. 1965) * 1881 – Richard C. Tolman, American physicist and chemist (d. 1948) *1882 – Nicolae Titulescu, Romanian academic and politician, 61st Romanian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1941) *1883 – Maude Fealy, American actress and screenwriter (d. 1971) * 1883 – Sam Langford, Canadian-American boxer (d. 1956) *1884 – Red Murray, American baseball player (d. 1958) *1886 – Paul Bazelaire, French cellist and composer (d. 1958) *1888 – Rafaela Ottiano, Italian-American actress (d. 1942) * 1888 – Jeff Pfeffer, American baseball player (d. 1972) * 1888 – Knute Rockne, American football player and coach (d. 1931) *1889 – Oscar Chisini, Italian mathematician and statistician (d. 1967) * 1889 – Oren E. Long, American soldier and politician, 10th Territorial Governor of Hawaii (d. 1965) * 1889 – Pearl White, American actress (d. 1938) * 1889 – Robert William Wood, English-American painter (d. 1979) *1890 – Norman Bethune, Canadian soldier and physician (d. 1939) *1891 – Dazzy Vance, American baseball player (d. 1961) *1893 – Charles Herbert Colvin, American engineer, co-founded the Pioneer Instrument Company (d. 1985) * 1893 – Adolph Lowe, German sociologist and economist (d. 1995) *1894 – Charles Corm, Lebanese businessman and philanthropist (d. 1963) *1895 – Milt Gross, American animator, director, and screenwriter (d. 1953) *1896 – Kai Holm, Danish actor and director (d. 1985) *1897 – Lefty O'Doul, American baseball player and manager (d. 1969) *1898 – Georges Dumézil, French philologist and academic (d. 1986) * 1898 – Hans Krebs, German general (d. 1945) *1899 – Emilio Prados, Spanish poet and author (d. 1962) *1900 – Herbert Biberman, American director and screenwriter (d. 1971) *1901 – Wilbur R. Franks, Canadian scientist, invented the g-suit (d. 1986) * 1901 – Charles Goren, American bridge player and author (d. 1991) * 1901 – Jean-Joseph Rabearivelo, Malagasy-French author, poet, and playwright (d. 1937) *1902 – Rachel Messerer, Lithuanian-Russian actress (d. 1993) * 1902 – Russell Reeder, American soldier and author (d. 1998) *1903 – William C. Boyd, American immunologist and chemist (d. 1983) * 1903 – Malcolm Dole, American chemist and academic (d. 1990) * 1903 – Dorothy Mackaill, English-American actress and singer (d. 1990) * 1903 – John Scarne, American magician and author (d. 1985) *1904 – Luis Carrero Blanco, Spanish admiral and politician, 69th President of the Government of Spain (d. 1973) * 1904 – George Gamow, Ukrainian-American physicist and cosmologist (d. 1968) * 1904 – Joseph Schmidt, Austrian-Hungarian tenor and actor (d. 1942) *1906 – Meindert DeJong, Dutch-American soldier and author (d. 1991) * 1906 – Avery Fisher, American violinist and engineer, founded Fisher Electronics (d. 1994) * 1906 – Georges Ronsse, Belgian cyclist and manager (d. 1969) *1908 – T. R. M. Howard, American surgeon and activist (d. 1976) * 1908 – Thomas Shaw, American singer and guitarist (d. 1977) *1909 – Harry Helmsley, American businessman (d. 1997) * 1909 – George Edward Holbrook, American chemist and engineer (d. 1987) * 1910 – Tancredo Neves, Brazilian lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of Brazil (d. 1985) *1911 – Charles Greville, 7th Earl of Warwick, English actor (d. 1984) *1912 – Afro Basaldella, Italian painter and academic (d. 1976) * 1912 – Ferdinand Leitner, German conductor and composer (d. 1996) * 1912 – Carl Marzani, Italian-American activist and publisher (d. 1994) *1913 – Taos Amrouche, Algerian singer and author (d. 1976) * 1913 – John Garfield, American actor and singer (d. 1952) *1914 – Barbara Newhall Follett, American author (d. 1939) * 1914 – Ward Kimball, American animator, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2002) * 1914 – Robert R. Wilson, American physicist, sculptor, and architect (d. 2000) *1915 – László Csatáry, Hungarian art dealer (d. 2013) *1915 – Frank Sleeman, Australian lieutenant and politician, Lord Mayor of Brisbane (d. 2000) * 1915 – Carlos Surinach, Spanish-Catalan composer and conductor (d. 1997) *1916 – William Alland, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1997) * 1916 – Giorgio Bassani, Italian author and poet (d. 2000) * 1916 – Hans Eysenck, German-English psychologist and theorist (d. 1997) *1917 – Clyde McCullough, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 1982) *1918 – Kurt Dahlmann, German pilot, lawyer, and journalist * 1918 – Margaret Osborne duPont, American tennis player (d. 2012) *1919 – Buck Baker, American race car driver (d. 2002) * 1919 – Tan Chee Khoon, Malaysian physician and politician (d. 1996) *1920 – Jean Lecanuet, French politician, French Minister of Justice (d. 1993) * 1920 – Alan MacNaughtan, Scottish-English actor (d. 2002) *1921 – Halim El-Dabh, Egyptian-American composer and educator * 1921 – Joan Greenwood, English actress (d. 1987) * 1921 – Dinny Pails, English-Australian tennis player (d. 1986) *1922 – Richard E. Cunha, American director and cinematographer (d. 2005) *1923 – Russell Freeburg, American journalist and author * 1923 – Francis King, English author and poet (d. 2011) * 1923 – Patrick Moore, English astronomer and television host (d. 2012) *1924 – Kenneth O'Donnell, American soldier and politician (d. 1977) *1925 – Alan R. Battersby, English chemist and academic *1925 – Paul Mauriat, French conductor and composer (d. 2006) *1926 – Henri de Contenson, French archaeologist and academic * 1926 – Richard DeVos, American businessman and philanthropist, co-founded Amway * 1926 – Pascual Pérez, Argentinian boxer (d. 1977) * 1926 – Don Rendell, English saxophonist and flute player (d. 2015) *1927 – Phil Batt, American soldier and politician, 29th Governor of Idaho * 1927 – Thayer David, American actor (d. 1978) * 1927 – Jacques Dupin, French poet and critic (d. 2012) * 1927 – Robert Orben, American magician and author * 1927 – Dick Savitt, American tennis player and businessman *1928 – Samuel Adler, German-American composer and conductor * 1928 – Alan Sillitoe, English novelist, short story writer, essayist, and poet (d. 2010) *1929 – Bernard Haitink, Dutch violinist and conductor * 1929 – Peter Swerling, American theoretician and engineer (d. 2000) *1931 – Wally Bruner, American journalist and television host (d. 1997) * 1931 – Bob Johnson, American ice hockey player and coach (d. 1991) * 1931 – William Henry Keeler, American cardinal * 1931 – Alice Rivlin, American economist and politician *1932 – Sigurd Jansen, Norwegian pianist, composer, and conductor * 1932 – Ryszard Kapuściński, Polish journalist, photographer, and poet (d. 2007) * 1932 – Miriam Makeba, South African singer-songwriter and actress (d. 2008) * 1932 – Ed Roth, American illustrator (d. 2001) * 1932 – Frank Wells, American businessman (d. 1994) *1933 – Nino Vaccarella, Italian race car driver *1934 – Mario Davidovsky, Argentinian-American composer and academic * 1934 – John Duffey, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1996) * 1934 – Anne Haney, American actress (d. 2001) * 1934 – Barbara McNair, American singer and actress (d. 2007) * 1934 – Sandra Reynolds, South African tennis player * 1934 – Janez Strnad, Slovenian physicist and academic (d. 2015) *1935 – Edward Dębicki, Ukrainian-Polish poet and composer * 1935 – Bent Larsen, Danish chess player and author (d. 2010) *1936 – Eric Allandale, Dominican trombonist and songwriter (d. 2001) * 1936 – Jim Clark, Scottish race car driver (d. 1968) * 1936 – Aribert Reimann, German pianist and composer *1937 – José Araquistáin, Spanish footballer * 1937 – William Deverell, Canadian lawyer, author, and activist * 1937 – Graham Dowling, New Zealand cricketer * 1937 – Leslie H. Gelb, American journalist and author * 1937 – Yuri Senkevich, Russian physician and explorer (d. 2003) * 1937 – Barney Wilen, French saxophonist and composer (d. 1996) * 1937 – Richard B. Wright, Canadian journalist and author *1938 – Anton Balasingham, Sri Lankan-English negotiator (d. 2006) * 1938 – Alpha Condé, Guinean politician, President of Guinea * 1938 – Allan Kornblum, American police officer and judge (d. 2010) * 1938 – Angus MacLise, American drummer and composer (d. 1979) * 1938 – Don Perkins, American football player and sportscaster * 1938 – Paula Prentiss, American actress * 1938 – Adam Daniel Rotfeld, Polish academic and politician, Polish Minister of Foreign Affairs *1939 – Jack Fisher, American baseball player *1940 – Wolfgang Hoffmann-Riem, German scholar and judge * 1940 – David Plante, American novelist *1941 – Adrian Lyne, English director, producer, and screenwriter * 1941 – James Zagel, American lawyer and judge *1942 – Gloria Gaither, American singer-songwriter * 1942 – Charles C. Krulak, American general * 1942 – David Matthews, American keyboard player and composer * 1942 – Lynn Sherr, American journalist and author * 1942 – James Gustave Speth, American lawyer, and politician * 1942 – Zorán Sztevanovity, Serbian-Hungarian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1943 – Lucio Dalla, Italian singer-songwriter and actor (d. 2012) * 1943 – Aldo Rico, Argentinian commander and politician *1944 – Harvey Postlethwaite, English engineer (d. 1999) * 1944 – Anthony Ichiro Sanda, Japanese-American physicist and academic * 1944 – Len Walker, English footballer and manager * 1944 – Bobby Womack, American singer-songwriter (d. 2014) *1945 – Tommy Svensson, Swedish footballer and manager * 1945 – Gary Williams, American basketball player and coach *1946 – Michael Ashcroft, English businessman and politician * 1946 – Danny Frisella, American baseball player (d. 1977) * 1946 – Patricia Kennealy-Morrison, American journalist and author *1947 – Jan Garbarek, Norwegian saxophonist and composer * 1947 – Bob Lewis, American guitarist * 1947 – Pēteris Plakidis, Latvian pianist and composer *1948 – Lindy Chamberlain-Creighton, New Zealand-Australian author * 1948 – James Ellroy, American writer * 1948 – Tom Grieve, American baseball player, manager, and sportscaster * 1948 – Jean O'Leary, American nun and activist (d. 2005) * 1948 – Chris Squire, English singer-songwriter and bass guitarist (d. 2014) * 1948 – Shakin' Stevens, British singer-songwriter *1949 – Carroll Baker, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1949 – Sergei Bagapsh, Abkhazian politician, 2nd President of Abkhazia (d. 2011) * 1949 – Cookie Mueller, American actress and screenwriter (d. 1989) *1950 – Ofelia Medina, Mexican actress and screenwriter * 1950 – Rick Perry, American captain and politician, 47th Governor of Texas * 1950 – Safet Plakalo, Bosnian author and playwright (d. 2015) *1951 – Edelgard Bulmahn, German educator and politician, German Federal Minister of Education and Research * 1951 – Theresa Hak Kyung Cha, South Korean-American author, director, and producer (d. 1982) * 1951 – Kenny Dalglish, Scottish footballer and manager * 1951 – Pete Haycock, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2013) * 1951 – Sam Perlozzo, American baseball player and manager * 1951 – Chris Rea, English singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1951 – Glenis Willmott, English scientist and politician * 1951 – Zoran Žižić, Montenegrin politician, 4th Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (d. 2013) *1952 – Peter Kuhfeld, English painter * 1952 – Ronn Moss, American singer-songwriter and actor * 1952 – Svend Robinson, American-Canadian lawyer and politician * 1952 – Umberto Tozzi, Italian singer-songwriter and producer *1953 – John Edwards, Australian director and producer * 1953 – Emilio Estefan, Cuban-American drummer and producer * 1953 – Paweł Janas, Polish footballer and manager * 1953 – Ray Price, Australian rugby player and sportscaster * 1953 – Reinhold Roth, German motorcycle racer * 1953 – Chris Smith, American lawyer and politician * 1953 – Agustí Villaronga, Spanish actor, director, and screenwriter * 1953 – Daniel Woodrell American novelist and short story writer *1954 – Timur Apakidze, Russian general and pilot (d. 2001) * 1954 – Mark Chorvinsky, American magician and author (d. 2005) * 1954 – François Fillon, French lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of France * 1954 – Peter Jacobsen, American golfer and sportscaster * 1954 – Catherine O'Hara, Canadian-American actress and comedian * 1954 – Irina Ratushinskaya, Russian poet and author *1955 – Tim Costello, Australian minister and politician * 1955 – Joey Jones, Welsh footballer and manager *1957 – Nicholas Coleridge, English journalist and businessman * 1957 – Mykelti Williamson, American actor and director *1958 – Patricia Heaton, American actress * 1958 – Massimo Mascioletti, Italian rugby player and coach *1959 – Rick Ardon, Australian journalist * 1959 – Plamen Getov, Bulgarian footballer *1961 – Ray Mancini, American boxer * 1961 – Steven Weber, American actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1961 – Roger Wessels, South African golfer and educator *1962 – Simon Bisley, English author and illustrator * 1962 – Paul Canoville, English footballer * 1962 – Stephan Reimertz, German historian and author * 1962 – David Sparrow, English-Canadian actor, producer, and screenwriter *1963 – Jason Newsted, American heavy metal singer-songwriter and bass player *1964 – Dave Colclough, Welsh computer programmer and poker player * 1964 – Brian Crowley, Irish lawyer and politician * 1964 – Tom Lampkin, American baseball player and sportscaster * 1964 – Paolo Virzì, Italian director and screenwriter *1965 – Greg Alexander, Australian rugby league player and sportscaster * 1965 – Paul W. S. Anderson, English director, producer, and screenwriter * 1965 – Andrew Collins, English journalist and screenwriter * 1965 – Khaled Hosseini, Afghan-born American novelist * 1965 – Yury Lonchakov, Russian colonel, pilot, and astronaut *1966 – Emese Hunyady, Hungarian speed skater * 1966 – Kevin Johnson, American basketball player and politician, 55th Mayor of Sacramento * 1966 – Fiona Ma, American accountant and politician * 1966 – Glen Nissen, Australian rugby league player * 1966 – Dav Pilkey, American author and illustrator * 1966 – Grand Puba, American rapper * 1966 – Mike Small, American golfer and coach *1967 – Daryll Cullinan, South African cricketer and coach * 1967 – Evan Dando, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1967 – Ivan Lewis, English lawyer and politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Northern Ireland * 1967 – Terry Matterson, Australian rugby league player and coach * 1967 – Dave Rayner, English cyclist (d. 1994) * 1967 – Kubilay Türkyilmaz, Swiss footballer * 1967 – Tim Vine, English comedian, actor, and author *1968 – Giovanni Carrara, Venezuelan baseball player * 1968 – Jorge Celedón, Colombian singer * 1968 – Patsy Kensit, English model and actress * 1968 – Kyriakos Mitsotakis, Greek banker and politician * 1968 – Graham Westley, English footballer and manager *1969 – Pierluigi Casiraghi, Italian footballer and manager *1970 – Àlex Crivillé, Spanish motorcycle racer * 1970 – Caroline Vis, Dutch tennis player *1971 – Iain Baird, Canadian soccer player and manager * 1971 – Claire Baker, Scottish politician * 1971 – Anders Kjølholm, Danish bass player * 1971 – Satoshi Motoyama, Japanese race car driver *1972 – Katherine Center, American journalist and author * 1972 – Nocturno Culto, Norwegian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1972 – Robert Smith, American football player and sportscaster * 1972 – Jos Verstappen, Dutch race car driver * 1972 – Alison Wheeler, English singer-songwriter *1973 – Massimo Brambilla, Italian footballer and coach * 1973 – Phillip Daniels, American football player and coach * 1973 – Valery Kobelev, Russian ski jumper * 1973 – Penny Mordaunt, English lieutenant and politician, Minister of State for the Armed Forces * 1973 – Linus of Hollywood, American singer-songwriter and producer * 1973 – Len Wiseman, American director, producer, and screenwriter * 1973 – Chandra Sekhar Yeleti, Indian director and screenwriter *1974 – Crowbar, American wrestler * 1974 – Mladen Krstajić, Serbian footballer and manager * 1974 – Karol Kučera, Slovak tennis player * 1974 – Ariel Ortega, Argentinian footballer * 1974 – Tommy Phelps, South Korean-American baseball player and coach * 1974 – ICS Vortex, Norwegian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1974 – David Wagner, American tennis player and educator * 1974 – Bill Young, Australian rugby player *1975 – Mats Eilertsen, Norwegian bassist and composer * 1975 – Patrick Femerling, German basketball player * 1975 – Antti Aalto, Finnish ice hockey player * 1975 – Kristi Harrower, Australian basketball player * 1975 – Brian McGuire, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter * 1975 – Hawksley Workman, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1976 – Robbie Blake, English footballer * 1976 – Tommy Jönsson, Swedish footballer *1977 – Nacho Figueras, Argentinian polo player and model * 1977 – Traver Rains, American fashion designer and photographer *1978 – Pierre Dagenais, Canadian ice hockey player * 1978 – Denis Dallan, Italian rugby player and singer * 1978 – Jean-Marc Pelletier, American ice hockey player *1979 – Sarah Stock, Canadian wrestler and trainer *1980 – Rohan Bopanna, Indian tennis player * 1980 – Omar Bravo, Mexican footballer * 1980 – Giedrius Gustas, Lithuanian basketball player * 1980 – Scott Hamilton, New Zealand rugby player and coach * 1980 – Jack Hannahan, American baseball player * 1980 – Michael Henrich, American ice hockey player * 1980 – Phil McGuire, Scottish footballer and manager *1981 – Ariza Makukula, Portuguese footballer * 1981 – Helen Wyman, English cyclist *1982 – Landon Donovan, American soccer player and coach * 1982 – Cate Edwards, American lawyer and author * 1982 – Ludmila Ezhova, Russian gymnast *1983 – Samuel Contesti, French-Italian figure skater * 1983 – Jaque Fourie, South African rugby player *1984 – Tamir Cohen, Israeli footballer * 1984 – Anders Grøndal, Norwegian race car driver * 1984 – Spencer Larsen, American football player * 1984 – Raven Quinn, American singer-songwriter * 1984 – Zak Whitbread, American-English footballer *1985 – Jake Buxton, English footballer * 1985 – Chinedum Ndukwe, American football player * 1985 – Whitney Port, American fashion designer and author *1986 – Tom De Mul, Belgian footballer * 1986 – Mike Krieger, Brazilian-American computer programmer and businessman, co-founded Instagram * 1986 – Siim Roops, Estonian footballer * 1986 – Bohdan Shust, Ukrainian footballer * 1986 – Manu Vatuvei, New Zealand rugby league player *1987 – Ben McKinley, Australian footballer * 1987 – Cameron Wood, Australian footballer *1988 – Gal Mekel, Israeli basketball player * 1988 – Laura Siegemund, German tennis player * 1988 – Adam Watts, English footballer *1990 – Paddy Madden, Irish footballer * 1990 – Fran Mérida, Spanish footballer *1992 – Nick Castellanos, American baseball player * 1992 – Érik Lamela, Argentinian footballer * 1992 – Bernd Leno, German footballer * 1992 – Karl Mööl, Estonian footballer *1993 – Bobbi Kristina Brown, American singer and actress (d. 2015) * 1993 – Richard Peniket, English footballer *1994 – Callum Harriott, English footballer *1996 – Lukas Webb, Australian rules footballer Deaths * 306 – Adrian and Natalia of Nicomedia, Christian martyrs * 480 – Landry of Sées, French bishop and saint * 561 – Pope Pelagius I *1172 – Stephen III of Hungary (b. 1147) *1193 – Saladin, founder of the Ayyubid Sultanate (b. 1137) *1238 – Joan of England, Queen of Scotland (b. 1210) * 1238 – Yuri II of Vladimir (b. 1189) *1303 – Daniel of Moscow, Russian saint (b. 1261) *1371 – Jeanne d'Évreux, queen consort of France (b. 1310) *1388 – Thomas Usk, English author *1484 – Saint Casimir, Polish prince (b. 1458) *1496 – Sigismund, Archduke of Austria (b. 1427) *1583 – Bernard Gilpin, English priest and theologian (b. 1517) *1604 – Fausto Sozzini, Italian theologian and educator (b. 1539) *1615 – Hans von Aachen, German painter and educator (b. 1552) *1710 – Louis, Prince of Condé (b. 1668) *1733 – Claude de Forbin, French admiral and politician (b. 1656) *1744 – John Anstis, English historian and politician (b. 1669) *1762 – Johannes Zick, German painter (b. 1702) *1793 – Louis Jean Marie de Bourbon, Duke of Penthièvre (b. 1725) *1795 – John Collins, American politician, 3rd Governor of Rhode Island (b. 1717) *1805 – Jean-Baptiste Greuze, French painter (b. 1725) *1807 – Abraham Baldwin, American minister, lawyer, and politician (b. 1754) *1811 – Mariano Moreno, Argentinian journalist, lawyer, and politician (b. 1778) *1832 – Jean-François Champollion, French philologist and scholar (b. 1790) *1851 – James Richardson, English explorer (b. 1809) *1852 – Nikolai Gogol, Ukrainian-Russian short story writer, novelist, and playwright (b. 1809) *1853 – Thomas Bladen Capel, English admiral (b. 1776) * 1853 – Christian Leopold von Buch, German geologist and paleontologist (b. 1774) *1858 – Matthew C. Perry, American naval commander (b. 1794) *1864 – Thomas Starr King, American minister and politician (b. 1824) *1866 – Alexander Campbell, Irish-American minister and theologian (b. 1788) *1872 – Carsten Hauch, Danish poet and playwright (b. 1790) *1883 – Alexander H. Stephens, American lawyer and politician, Vice President of the Confederate States of America (b. 1812) *1888 – Amos Bronson Alcott, American philosopher and educator (b. 1799) *1903 – Joseph Henry Shorthouse, English author (b. 1834) *1906 – John Schofield, American general and politician, 28th United States Secretary of War (b. 1831) *1915 – William Willett, English inventor, founded British Summer Time (b. 1856) *1916 – Franz Marc, German painter (b. 1880) *1925 – Moritz Moszkowski, Polish-German pianist and composer (b. 1854) * 1925 – James Ward, English psychologist and philosopher (b. 1843) * 1925 – John Montgomery Ward, American baseball player and manager (b. 1860) *1927 – Ira Remsen, American chemist and academic (b. 1846) *1938 – George Foster Peabody, American banker and philanthropist (b. 1852) * 1938 – Jack Taylor, American baseball player (b. 1874) *1940 – Hamlin Garland, American novelist, poet, essayist, and short story writer (b. 1860) *1941 – Ludwig Quidde, German activist and politician, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1858) *1944 – Fannie Barrier Williams, American educator and activist (b. 1855) * 1944 – Louis Buchalter, American mob boss (b. 1897) * 1944 – Louis Capone, Italian-American gangster (b. 1896) * 1944 – René Lefebvre, French businessman (b. 1879) *1945 – Lucille La Verne, American actress (b. 1872) * 1945 – Mark Sandrich, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1900) *1948 – Antonin Artaud, French actor and director (b. 1896) *1949 – Clarence Kingsbury English cyclist (b. 1882) *1952 – Charles Scott Sherrington, English neurophysiologist and pathologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1857) *1954 – Noel Gay, English composer and songwriter (b. 1898) *1960 – Herbert O'Conor, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 51st Governor of Maryland (b. 1896) *1963 – William Carlos Williams, American poet, short story writer, and essayist (b. 1883) *1969 – Nicholas Schenck, Russian-American businessman (b. 1881) *1972 – Harold Barrowclough, New Zealand general, lawyer, and politician, 8th Chief Justice of New Zealand (b. 1894) * 1972 – Charles Biro, American author and illustrator (b. 1911) *1974 – Adolph Gottlieb, American painter and sculptor (b. 1903) *1976 – John Marvin Jones, American judge and politician (b. 1882) * 1976 – Walter H. Schottky, Swiss-German physicist and engineer (b. 1886) *1977 – Anatol E. Baconsky, Romanian poet, author, and critic (b. 1925) * 1977 – Nancy Tyson Burbidge, Australian botanist and curator (b. 1912) * 1977 – Andrés Caicedo, Colombian author, poet, and playwright (b. 1951) * 1977 – William Paul, American lawyer and politician (b. 1885) * 1977 – Lutz Graf Schwerin von Krosigk, German jurist and politician, German Minister for Foreign Affairs (b. 1887) *1978 – Wesley Bolin, American businessman and politician, 15th Governor of Arizona (b. 1909) * 1978 – Joe Marsala, American clarinet player and songwriter (b. 1907) *1979 – Willi Unsoeld, American mountaineer and educator (b. 1926) *1980 – Alan Hardaker, English lieutenant and businessman (b. 1912) *1981 – Torin Thatcher, American actor (b. 1905) * 1981 – Karl-Jesko von Puttkamer, German admiral (b. 1900) *1986 – Albert L. Lehninger, American biochemist and academic (b. 1917) * 1986 – Richard Manuel, Canadian singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1943) * 1986 – Elizabeth Smart, Canadian poet and author (b. 1913) *1987 – Seibo Kitamura, Japanese sculptor (b. 1884) *1988 – Beatriz Guido, Argentine author and screenwriter (b. 1924) *1989 – Tiny Grimes, American guitarist (b. 1916) *1990 – Hank Gathers, American basketball player (b. 1967) *1991 – Godfrey Bryan, English cricketer (b. 1902) *1992 – Art Babbitt, American animator and director (b. 1907) * 1992 – Pare Lorentz, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1905) *1993 – Art Hodes, Ukrainian-American pianist and composer (b. 1904) * 1993 – Tomislav Ivčić, Croatian singer-songwriter and politician (b. 1953) * 1993 – Izaak Kolthoff, Dutch chemist and academic (b. 1894) * 1993 – Nicholas Ridley, Baron Ridley of Liddesdale, English lieutenant and politician, Secretary of State for the Environment (b. 1929) *1994 – John Candy, Canadian comedian and actor (b. 1950) * 1994 – George Edward Hughes, Irish-Scottish philosopher and author (b. 1918) *1995 – Matt Urban, American colonel, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1919) *1996 – Minnie Pearl, American entertainer (b. 1912) * 1996 – John Sauer, American football player, coach, and sportscaster (b. 1925) *1997 – Joe Baker-Cresswell, English captain (b. 1901) * 1997 – Robert H. Dicke, American physicist and astronomer (b. 1916) *1998 – Ivan Dougherty, Australian general (b. 1907) *1999 – Harry Blackmun, American lawyer and judge (b. 1908) * 1999 – Del Close, American actor and educator (b. 1934) * 1999 – Miłosz Magin, Polish pianist and composer (b. 1929) *2000 – Hermann Brück, German-Scottish physicist and astronomer (b. 1905) * 2000 – Michael Noonan, New Zealand-Australian author and screenwriter (b. 1921) * 2000 – Ta-You Wu, Chinese physicist and academic (b. 1907) *2001 – Gerardo Barbero, Argentinian chess player (b. 1961) * 2001 – Jean René Bazaine, French painter and author (b. 1904) * 2001 – Fred Lasswell, American cartoonist (b. 1916) * 2001 – Jim Rhodes, American businessman and politician, 61st Governor of Ohio (b. 1909) * 2001 – Harold Stassen, American educator and politician, 25th Governor of Minnesota (b. 1907) *2002 – Ugnė Karvelis, Lithuanian author and translator (b. 1935) * 2002 – Elyne Mitchell, Australian skier and author (b. 1913) * 2002 – Velibor Vasović, Serbian footballer and manager (b. 1939) *2003 – Jaba Ioseliani, Georgian playwright, academic, and politician (b. 1926) * 2003 – Sébastien Japrisot, French author, screenwriter, and director (b. 1931) *2004 – Claude Nougaro, French singer-songwriter (b. 1929) *2005 – Nicola Calipari, Italian general (b. 1953) * 2005 – Yuriy Kravchenko, Ukrainian police officer and politician (b. 1951) * 2005 – Carlos Sherman, Uruguayan-Belarusian author and activist (b. 1934) *2006 – John Reynolds Gardiner, American author and engineer (b. 1944) * 2006 – Edgar Valter, Estonian author and illustrator (b. 1929) *2007 – Thomas Eagleton, American lawyer and politician, 38th Lieutenant Governor of Missouri (b. 1929) * 2007 – Tadeusz Nalepa, Polish singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1934) * 2007 – Ian Wooldridge, English journalist (b. 1932) *2008 – Gary Gygax, American game designer, co-created Dungeons & Dragons (b. 1938) * 2008 – Leonard Rosenman, American composer and conductor (b. 1924) *2009 – Yvon Cormier, Canadian wrestler (b. 1938) * 2009 – Horton Foote, American playwright and screenwriter (b. 1916) * 2009 – George McAfee, American football player (b. 1918) *2010 – Raimund Abraham, Austrian architect and educator, designed the Austrian Cultural Forum New York (b. 1933) * 2010 – Johnny Alf, Brazilian pianist and composer (b. 1929) * 2010 – Vladislav Ardzinba, Abkhazian historian and politician, 1st President of Abkhazia (b. 1945) * 2010 – Fred Wedlock, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1942) *2011 – Krishna Prasad Bhattarai, Nepalese journalist and politician, 29th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1924) * 2011 – Vivienne Harris, English journalist and publisher, co-founded the Jewish Telegraph (b. 1921) * 2011 – Ed Manning, American basketball player and coach (b. 1943) * 2011 – Arjun Singh, Indian politician (b. 1930) * 2011 – Alenush Terian, Iranian astronomer and physicist (b. 1920) * 2011 – Simon van der Meer, Dutch-Swiss physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1925) *2012 – Paul McBride, Scottish lawyer and politician (b. 1965) * 2012 – Don Mincher, American baseball player (b. 1938) *2013 – Lillian Cahn, Hungarian-American businesswoman, co-founded Coach, Inc. (b. 1923) * 2013 – Mickey Moore, Canadian-American actor and director (b. 1914) * 2013 – Toren Smith, Canadian businessman, founded Studio Proteus (b. 1960) *2014 – Mark Freidkin, Russian author and poet (b. 1953) * 2014 – Elaine Kellett-Bowman, English lawyer and politician (b. 1923) * 2014 – Jack Kinzler, American engineer (b. 1920) * 2014 – Wu Tianming, Chinese director and producer (b. 1939) *2015 – Dušan Bilandžić, Croatian historian and politician (b. 1924) * 2015 – Ray Hatton, English-American runner, author, and academic (b. 1932) *2016 – Bud Collins, American journalist and sportscaster (b. 1929) * 2016 – Pat Conroy, American author (b. 1945) * 2016 – P. A. Sangma, Indian lawyer and politician, Speaker of the Lok Sabha (b. 1947) * 2016 – Zhou Xiaoyan, Chinese soprano and educator (b. 1917) *2017 – Clayton Yeutter, American politician (b. 1930) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Adrian of Nicomedia **Bisinus **Blessed Humbert III, Count of Savoy (Roman Catholic Church) **Blessed Zoltán Meszlényi **Casimir **Paul Cuffee (Episcopal Church) **Peter of Pappacarbone **March 4 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) **Giovanni Antonio Farina (Catholic Church) *National Grammar Day (United States) *St Casimir's Day (Poland and Lithuania) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:March